You Can't Take My Katie
by Miss-Be-Haven
Summary: A short story on how Draco could be a good person if was given someone to love this person was Katie please read and Review


You Can't Take My Katie

Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Katie happy birthday to you sang Draco Malfoy.

Thank you Daddy replied Katie with a kind of twirp in her voice.

Well you are ten Katie said Draco as he stared down at his daughter

Just then one of the many house elves come rushing in with a huge cake with ten candles on the top all of which were Katie's favourite colours.

Oh daddy it is wonderful said Katie still in astonishment of the giant cake.

Well blow out the candles and make a wish.

Well Katie took a long hard minute before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles and making her wish.

So what did you wish for Katie? Questioned Draco

I can't tell you that of my wish wont come true and I really want this one.

You always tell me and every year it comes true. What is so special about this one buttercup.

Well it isn't something that you can get. And she left it at that without wanting to push her he decided if she really wants to tell me she will in her own time.

Changing the subject Draco Said Well then if im not going to find out then we will just have to eat this cake before the elves do.

Yay shouted Katie as if this was the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

Draco sat there and watched as his one and only daughter sat there enjoying her birthday and all he could do is stare wondering how he had created and raised such a beautiful and bright child all by himself and she was still all right and he was amazed.

Daddy earth to daddy are all right

Yes yes of course I am breaking out of his deep thoughts Oh I almost for got as he pulled a present out form underneath the table and handed it to the excited six years old that looked like she was going to fly through the roof if she didn't get the present soon.

Thank you Thank you Daddy Katie Said as she took the present and started to unwrap it to find a box with a bunch of ribbons attached to it. Oh thank you Daddy a box as the child's widening smile dropped.

It is not a box that is the present it is what is in it silly

Then Katie realizing her mistake opened the box to reveal a beautiful Silver Braclets with small diamonds and on the back it had an inscription on the back and Draco said _I Love you more than life it's self when I am around you I am the happiest person in the world and to see you growing and to know that you are mine and I am yours is all that I need to know to survive._

Oh Daddy it is beautiful as Katie jumped up into his arms and gave him the biggest hug then left to put it away and Draco just sat there thinking about the last time he had said those words where to Katie mother just before she left leaving Draco with there daughter for him to raise on his own. Draco sat there pondering on the events of that night before breaking into a soft cry.

Meanwhile Katie was skipping into her room ever so delighted with her new treasure so she went over to a little box in the corner of her dresser that had all her treasures and placed it gently upon another treasure from her past birthdays. She only stayed a minute to stare at her precious things before heading back to the dinning room but when she go there she saw her Father with his head in his hands and she heard what she thought was crying until she realized it was so with out disturbing her father she slowly crept away back to her room.

When she got there she was full of questions like why was he crying shouldn't he be happy and such things. She decided to leave things be so she headed of to her favourite room of all the library it was a huge one and it was all hers. She went over to where she left off and picked up a book and slowly walked over to a comfy chair and started reading. Katie often came here to get her mind off of things or just to pass the time away.

Katie there you are Draco said looking very relieved.

Oh hi Daddy Katie said lifting her head out of the book she was so absorbed in she didn't realize what time it was.

So this is where you disappeared to when you never came back I go worried.

Deciding it was best not to bring up him crying she said I guess I just I forgot when I went to but the bracelet away.

Daddy would you tell me a story asked Katie

Sure which one would you like to hear

Katie thought for a moment then said the one about the prince and the princess ohh I love this one

Hearing his daughter joy and excitement he began his story

When he was done with his store he said Well time for bed Katie go get ready and I will be in to say good night in a few minutes.

So Katie jumped off his lap and ran down the halls her blond wavy hair flying behind her.

Draco stood up and put the book Katie was reading back on the shelf and waited a minute of two before walking over to Katie's room He knocked on her door and she

Called come in daddy.

Draco slowly opened the door to see Katie in her bed under her covers

I love you daddy she said softly

I love you to Katie he replied His heart always felt whole again when he heard her say that.

Draco sat on bed and say no matter what happens I will always love you and as Malfoy's we have to stick together got it.

Got it Katie Said as Draco walked out of her room to his thanking God for giving him Katie before he drifted to sleep.

The next morning Draco was woken up by the sounds of giggles. When he opened his eyes there was Katie Staring at him from his door and she was having a giggle fit when she saw that he was awake Katie looked and then ran down the Halls not to long before Draco jumped out of bed and started chasing after her.

With Draco right behind her she was having a frenzy of giggles and screams trying to run away but it was no use Draco caught up with her and picked her up and said

I got you. Katie followed that with more giggles and they all started laughing falling to the floor.

Katie you go to you room and get ready then we can have breakfast.

So Katie got up still giggling and came back dressed it a pink wavy skirt with a nice top on and her wavy blond locks in pigtails. Draco was dressed in his normal out fit of pants and a nice shirt.

They got to the dinning room and they sat down to a nice breakfast of Bacon and eggs. With a glass of orange juice that was there favourite. Draco said Katie you will be going to a new school in a year and it is filled with people just like us who are witches and wizards.

Really Daddy wow I cant wait to go there Draco had always kept Katie well informed that she was a witch and that he was a wizard because well it was just easier that way. Now he wanted her to very much informed of Hogwarts the school that Draco himself went for seven years as a child and planned for any of his children to go there too.

What is it called daddy Questioned Katie

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Draco explained.

Sounds wonderful daddy is it fun

Why yes but it is hard work to and there will be no goofing of you hear me.

Yes But where is it

Well Katie it is far away so you will live there and come home only on Christmas and during the summer holiday of course.

So I wont see you for all that time as her smile turned to a bitter frown.

But don't worry we will write and I be you will forget about me anyways cause you will be having so much fun making new friends but you stay away from those boys you hear me

Katie said okay cause she new he was only joking and she felt a lot better about going away.

Thanks daddy said Katie

No problem replied Draco

well lets get on to our before our breakfast gets cold.

Right said Katie

They both enjoyed a nice semi warm breakfast before getting on with there day it was like most others doing this and that and Katie didn't minds she was so absorbed in thinking about going to Hogwarts and also if she ever got board she had that huge library all to herself with thousands of books that could keep her content for hours if truly needed.

Draco kept mostly to himself cleaning or playing with Katie or even just thinking about how much she has grown and how proud of her she was that she was going to go to Hogwarts and that everything was going to be alright and nothing was going to stop him and Katie from having a wonderful and happy life together forever.

**My Note to you how did you like it huh huh well im not up dating till I get ten reviews so please do us all a favour and stop listening to me and go review.**

**Go on now**


End file.
